<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you look so good like this, darling by spacebot (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064621">you look so good like this, darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spacebot'>spacebot (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, for the record i only play PUBG not roblox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spacebot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of bastards, his friends are, Donghyuck thinks to himself, plopping himself backwards onto Mark’s bed only to open Twitter. </p><p>“I’m not playing Roblox with you,” he says to Jaemin, ignoring the wide grin on his face, obviously filled with something sinister. </p><p> </p><p>(And if Donghyuck thinks his smile is cute enough to be deadly, no one will ever know. Not over his dead body.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you look so good like this, darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a fic a day… keeps the doctors away? scratches head or something like that anyway umh have some nahyuck stupid</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“For the last <em> fucking </em> time I’m not playing Roblox with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Dude,” Mark says, glasses crooked on his nose. “Don’t be fucking rude.” His eyes are glued to his computer monitor, headphones dangerously balanced on his head and only covering one ear. Donghyuck rolls his eyes; he can literally hear Mark’s mouse clicks from the other side of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Hyuck,” Renjun calls back, sinking further into the ratty old couch Mark keeps in his dorm and tapping furiously on his phone. “Throw the smoke bomb! Jeno!” </p><p> </p><p>Chenle lets out a loud “Tch,” taking out his left Airpod and rage-dropping it on the carpet, directly in front of his feet— if that’s even a thing. </p><p> </p><p>(Donghyuck thinks probably not, but it’s sure to exist somewhere. Gamers are crazy.)</p><p> </p><p>“Jeno-hyung, you just got me killed,” he complains, shifting to lean into Jisung’s shoulder, at which Jisung starts whining about not being able to see his screen. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun looks up for a brief second, checking out his real life surroundings, before returning his focus to his screen. He asks Chenle if he had any good scopes in his inventory before he died, which Chenle responds to with a screech-like, "I had a 6x! Six fucking x!"</p><p> </p><p>A group of bastards, they all are, Donghyuck thinks to himself, plopping himself backwards onto Mark’s bed only to open Twitter. “I’m still not playing Roblox,” he says, ignoring the wide grin on Jaemin’s face, obviously filled with something sinister. It’s the same weird smile he gets whenever he’s about to do something stupid like cling to Jisung while the youngest is gaming. </p><p> </p><p>“Why,” Jaemin whines from his spot beside Donghyuck. He drags the syllable out, high and reedy as he rests on his calves and neatly plants his hands on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck tries hard not to toss his phone at him. Stupid pout. What, just because you have big shiny eyes means anyone would do anything for you? He reaches out to push Jaemin’s shoulder so he topples onto the mattress. “Because it’s a dumb game?” </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin scoffs, lying on Mark’s bed, baby blue hair messy and covering his eyes. “You’re a dumb game.” </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck? That makes no sense.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin sticks out his tongue, and lifts himself up to sprawl out on top of Donghyuck. “<em>You </em>make no sense. Play Roblox with me.” </p><p> </p><p>“You,” Donghyuck groans and struggles to push Jaemin off of him, the other unrelenting. “You’re impossible.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin gets up enough to prop himself up on his elbows and hover over Donghyuck. Jeno, Jisung, and Chenle are still gaming on the couch. Meanwhile, Renjun’s pulled up a chair next to Mark to idly pluck at his sitting guitar on the stand next to Mark’s desk. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck’s forced to turn his attention back to Jaemin when he blows a breath full of hot air into his face. Nasty fucker. He raises an eyebrow. “Do you mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Jaemin drags out the word, popping the “p”, and grins, all pearly white teeth and suspect intentions. It’s a pretty smile, actually, Donghyuck notices. His lips curl up at the corners of his mouth. He has pretty lips too, on the rare occasions when he actually uses lip balm. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking at, Hyuckie?” Jaemin asks, voice all low and in-your-face. Literally in Donghyuck’s face this time: he’s so close his bangs are brushing against Donghyuck’s own forehead. Nevermind. His smile isn’t nice anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin quirks an eyebrow at Donghyuck’s silence, but Donghyuck doesn’t squirm. Two can play this game, and Jaemin isn’t the only one with a pretty smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Your mouth,” Donghyuck responds as cooly as he can lowering his gaze back to his lips. “It’s a shame you don’t use lip balm on the regular,” he says as he looks back up to meet Jaemin’s eyes, but Jaemin isn’t looking at his eyes anymore. His gaze is trained directly on Donghyuck’s lips. Bingo. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck smiles and taps Jaemin’s cheek, getting his focus again before saying, “Your lips would be so much softer.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin’s eyes go wide, lips parting slightly in shock before he gathers his bearings again and smirks at Donghyuck (Evil bastard. Hellspawn, literally). “I'm <em>wearing</em> lip balm right now. You wanna test that theory?" Jaemin asks. He lowers himself closer to Donghyuck, legs straddling Donghyuck’s own. He’s so close Donghyuck can feel his breath on his nose. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck shifts his gaze to look back at the chaos in the middle of the floor. Jisung is nearly sitting on Jeno now, long legs kicked up over Chenle’s own as Chenle reaches over to tug at Jeno’s hoodie strings, the younger somehow still not looking up from his game. </p><p> </p><p>Ah, what the fuck. They’re not gonna notice if Donghyuck kisses him like, once. “Be my guest,” he says, still not looking back at Jaemin. Jaemin draws closer, cupping his cheek with one hand. Okay, so they’re really doing this. </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck inhales softly and Jaemin has the nerve to laugh, all air and no malice, before touching his lips to Donghyuck's. Donghyuck moves his hand up to wrap his arm around Jaemin’s waist. He fiddles with the stitching on the edge of Jaemin’s shirt before Jaemin reaches back to guide Donghyuck’s hand under it, parting his lips as he does so. </p><p> </p><p>His lips are soft, soft enough, but Donghyuck likes the feeling of them against his own, kind of chapped, a little waxy from his lip balm. He tastes unexpectedly just like mouth, with traces of his nasty fucking motor liquid Americano somewhere in there, but it’s nice. Coffee. Jaemin.  </p><p> </p><p>Now this is where Donghyuck makes his mistake. Donghyuck kisses him back, Jaemin guiding him with a hand against his jaw— mostly harmlessly— until Jaemin has the nerve to part his lips and gently suck on Donghyuck’s bottom lip and Donghyuck moans, <em> actually moans a little </em>.  </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck!” Jisung yells, dropping his phone. The loud sound of gunshots escapes his phone speaker as the room goes quiet, Jeno and Chenle pausing their bickering to stare at Jaemin and Donghyuck. Jisung is completely frozen, not bothering to pick up his phone and one-hundred percent locked in on the image of Jaemin straddling Donghyuck and <em>kissing</em> him.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck’s sure he looks like all the blood in his body just rushed immediately to his face, but Jaemin parts from him looking unbothered, the fucker, except for the slight sheen on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin sits up, hovered over Donghyucks knees, stupid grin still on his face. His lips are shiny with spit, and Donghyuck kind of wants to punch his expression off his face right now. Or kiss it off, whichever’s easier. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jaemin asks. “It’s not as if Mark and Renjun don’t pull this shit on you guys all the time.” He rolls his eyes, reaching down to pull Donghyuck back up. Donghyuck takes his hand only to drag him down again and kiss him square on the mouth, the sound of Jaemin’s shock muffled against his lips. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of Chenle’s shrieking and Renjun’s groans fill the room until Jeno gets up and pushes them both off the bed onto the carpet. “Get a room,” he directs them, and Chenle giggles from behind him, PUBG match long forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin picks himself up and grins. (He’s always grinning, isn’t he?) His hair is messy from their fall and Donghyuck has to resist the urge to fix it for him. Donghyuck stares for a moment, Jaemin blinking back at him before he opens his mouth and says, stupidly, “Your hair is a mess.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin laughs, once again extending a hand to pull him up. “Yes, sir,” he declares, other hand up by his forehead in mock salute. He doesn’t let go of Donghyuck’s, pulling him forward towards the door.  </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Mark calls out after them, still unmoving from where he’s clicking away at his screen. He’s moving snippets of audio files around now, little green bars showing the sound waves on them. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun’s chin is nestled in the groove where Mark’s neck meets his shoulder, other hand wrapped around his waist. “That’s your bed,” Donghyuck overhears him tell Mark quietly, and he can’t help but snicker a little. </p><p> </p><p>“To play Roblox,” Jaemin states over his shoulder, arm wrapped tightly around Donghyuck’s waist, right as Donghyuck says, “My room.”</p><p> </p><p>No one says anything as the two of them leave, the sound of Mark’s door closing punctuating the silence. PUBG lobby music plays faintly from Jisung’s phone and Jeno coughs, twice, before Jisung finally speaks up again. </p><p> </p><p>“So are they <em> actually </em> going to play Roblox?” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alternatively titled: hyuck won’t play roblox with jaemin </p><p>come talk to me on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/jwloveclub">twitter</a>! comment/kudos if u liked it + thanks for sticking thru this lil oneshot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>